Different World
"Different World" (異なる世界) is the fourth stage of the Dino Stalker campaign. Plot Waking up in the sand, Mike finds himself in a strange desert with an unearthly sky above him. Walking up a dune, he sees at first the Parthenon, then the Statue of Liberty. Heading further out, Mike finds that he is in fact not even on Earth. Dylan informs him over the radio that he is no longer in reality, and he must find Paula before the world ends. Jeeps begin appearing then falling from the sky, followed by electricity pylons and a plane. With a sniper rifle, Mike spots Paula up on a hill, menaced by a number of dinosaurs. As he approaches, he is confronted by two Carnotaurs, which he forces away. Finding Paula hiding against the hull of the USS Enterprise (CVN-65). When Paula refers to him by his name, Mike begins interrogating her. Paula is unable to adequately explain where he is, and accesses his wrist communicator: In the year 2009, a new energy source named "Third Energy" was accidentally overflowed and caused a dimensional time war. This devastated our timeline by inflicting serious damage on the ecological system of the Cretaceous period almost 65 million years ago. We discovered that the damage would eventually jeopardize the creation of mankind. Therefore, in order to avoid the catastrophe, we executed a project code-named, the "Noah's Ark Plan". The mission was to send the dinosaurs living in the Cretaceous Period, into a future point in the timeline, which had a similar environment. Once we restored the ecological system, the dinosaurs would be returned to their original time. The project was proceeding perfectly. We sent the dinosaurs into the future, 3 million years ahead of our present time. This allowed the dinosaurs to avoid the catastrophe of their ecological system. However, an accident broke out while we were returning the dinosaurs to their original time. All the personnel except myself who had taken part in the project were killed. After that, a machine called the Mother Computer supervised the project. The Mother Computer started to malfunction and caused another dimensional time warp. Instead of sending the dinosaurs back to their original time, the time warp sent the dinosaurs to Hyperspace. Now you are in Hyperspace with the dinosaurs. I'm Dylan Morton, the last survivor of the "Noah's Ark Plan". Transcript Official localisation= Mike: "Am I dead? Or am I to wander for eternity never knowing what happened, where I am? I might as well be dead." "What?" "What the..." |-| Original script= Mike: 「俺はどうなるんだ？」 「…訳も分からずここで死ぬのか」 ---- 「そんなバカな！」 Dylan: 「マイク 今、 君がいる場所は…」 「現実の世界ではない」 Mike: 「じゃぁどこだと言うんだ？」 「頭がおかしくなりそうだぜ」 「いい加減貴様も姿を現したらどうだ？ 俺を弄びやがって…」 Mike: 「ポーラ…ポーラを探せ」 Mike: 「ポーラってあの女の子のことか？」 Mike: 「…時間がない破滅が迫っている」 Mike: 「またそれか」 「！！…ポーラ」 「連中に気づかれないようにあの子に近づかなくては」 ---- Mike: 「ポーラ……君がポーラなのか？」 Paula: 「…マイク」 Mike: 「俺の名前を知っているのか？ どうして…」 「いやそんなことよりここはどこなんだ」 「救えてくれ」 「俺は頭が変になりそうだ」 Paula: 「…次元…裂け目」 Mike: 「次元？裂け目？」 Paula: 「…亜空間…迷子…」 Mike: 「亜空間？迷子？」 「何を言ってるのかさっぱり分からない！」 ---- Dylan: 「君の生きた時代から、 遥かな月日を経た西暦２００９年」 「サードエナジーと呼ばれる究極のエネルギーが暴走し、」 「空間が転移しりtぽい未會有の事故が発生した。」 「影響は恐竜の住む６５００万年前にまで及び、 」 「その生態系に取りかえしのつかないダメージを与えた。」 「ゆがめられた歴史によってその後、 人類が誕生しなくなるということがわかった。」 「始まりが異なれば、結果が異なるのも必然だろう。」 「そこで、 人類は、 始まりを正すためにある計画を実行に移した。」 「それが、 『ノアの方舟計画』だ。」 「君には信じられないかもしれないが、 この計画は６５００万年前の恐竜たちを、白亜紀に似た環境の遠い未来へ時空を越えて送りこみ、」 「生態系を修復した後、 再び６５００万年前の恐竜の世界へ送り返そうというものであった。」 「計画は半ば、 成功した。」 「そう、 確かに我々は恐竜たちを３００万年後の未来へ運び、」 「生態系の危機を脱することに成功した。」 「だが、恐竜たちを６５００万年後の世界へ戻す際に事故が発生し、」 「計画実行メンバーは私を残して全滅。計画の管理をコンピュータに任せることになった。」 「それが、 決定的な悲劇のはじまりだった。」 「コンピュータが暴走し、 またあの忌まわしい空間転移が発生した。」 「恐竜を乗せた大地は白亜紀に戻らず、 次元の裂け目を突き破り、」 「亜空間へ放り出されてしまったのだ。」 「君のいる空間こそ、 次元の墓場、 亜空間だ」 「私は 『ノアの方舟計画』 最後のメンバー。」 「ディラン・モートン中尉アメリカ合衆国の軍人だ。」 ---- Mike: 「じゃあここは…１９４３年ではないというのか！」 「俺は…俺は一体なぜここにいる！？」 「何だ？ 俺をどこへ連れて行こうって言うんだ？」 Paula: 「パパ…パパ…」 Mike: 「パパ？」 Walkthrough Gallery File:Gun_Survivor_3_Dino_Crisis_Perfect_Capture_Guide_-_page_50.jpg File:Gun_Survivor_3_Dino_Crisis_Perfect_Capture_Guide_-_page_51.jpg File:Gun_Survivor_3_Dino_Crisis_Perfect_Capture_Guide_-_page_52.jpg File:Gun_Survivor_3_Dino_Crisis_Perfect_Capture_Guide_-_page_53.jpg File:Gun_Survivor_3_Dino_Crisis_Perfect_Capture_Guide_-_page_54.jpg Sources Category:Dino Stalker